glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meet Me Halfway
Meet Me Halfway, en español Conóceme A Medio Camino, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Sorry Me. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda Black Eyed Peas. Contexto de la Canción Es la canción prometida a The New Troubletones. Letra Jenna: I can't go any further then this I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish Jenny: I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you every single day yes, i'm really missin' missin' you and all those things we use to use to use to do hey girl, wuz up, it use to be just me and you i spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you every single day, yes i'm really missin missin you and all those things we use to use to use to do hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up Trobletones: meet me halfway, right at the boarderline that's where i'm gonna wait, for you i'll be lookin out, night n'day took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay I can't go any further then this I want you so bad it's my only wish Jenny y Brittany: girl,i travel round the world and even sail the seven seas across the universe i go to other galexies just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet i navigate myself myself to take me where you be Brittany: cause girl i want, i, i, i want you right now i travel uptown (town) i travel downtown i wanna to have you around (round) like every single day i love you alway..way Trobletones: meet me halfway, right at the boarderline that's where i'm gonna wait, for you i'll be lookin out, night n'day took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay I can't go any further then this I want you so bad it's my only wish Brittany (Jenna): let's walk the bridge, to the other side just you and I (just you and I) i will fly, i'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I) i will try, until i die, for you and i, for you and i, for for you and i, for for you and i, for for you and i, for you and i can you meet me half way (yup yup) can you meet me half way (yup yup) can you meet me half way (yup yup) can you meet me half way (yup yup) Brittany y Troubletones: meet me half way, right at the boarderline that's where i'm gonna wait, for you i'll be lookin out, night n'day took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay i can't go any further then this i want you so bad it's my only wish i can't go any further then this I want you so bad it's my only wish Curiosidades *Las chicas usaron vestidos verdes en las seleccionales porque Ryan Murphy dijo que esta canción le paresia verde *Es el primer solo de Jenny que si se escucha en la serie (con las Troubletones)